IRONI
by R-Daisy
Summary: Hinata merasa hidupnya menjadi ironi sekarang. Bad summary/ berpikir untuk mereview?


_**NARUTO **_milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**IRONI**_ milik _**R-Daisy**_

_**TEEN Angst and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**My First One-Shot **_**[Sasuhina]**

::::**Warning**::::

AU, Typos (selalu ada), OOC, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD, Hinata POV, Ide cerita pasaran dll.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

.

"_**Dia bukan siapa-siapaku kok!"**_

Jantungku terasanya nyeri mengingatnya. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya?! Teman sepanti asuhan, itu dulu. Tapi sekarang dia hanya menganggap diriku sebagai asistennya saja! Mungkin karena banyak wanita yang dia kencani dia jadi lupa siapa diriku!

_**["Kau bagian diriku, Hinata!"]**_

Aku mendengus, saat menggali masa laluku. Bagian dari dirinya?! Kata itu sekarang hanyalah sampah bagiku! Berhentilah terbuai dari kata-kata manis itu! Ucapan itu tak akan terulang lagi saat kita telah menjadi orang dewasa yang egois.

"_**Bisakah kau berguna sedikit, Hinata?!"**_

Aku menutup mata bulanku. Katanya tadi berdampak buruk di hatiku. Tidak berguna katanya! Cih memangnya pengorbananku selama ini di anggap apaan baginya! Memangnya dia tidak lihat apa tiap hari aku pontang-panting demi dirinya?! Demi karirnya! Kau telah berubah, mana sikapmu yang selalu peduli padaku?!

"_**Kau pengganggu! Pergilah!"**_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, hatiku menjadi sesak. Jikalau aku pengganggu kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku dari dulu?! Kau juga tak perlu berpura-pura tak bisa jauh dariku saat tak ada satu orang yang mau mengangkatku. Harusnya sejak dulu kau biarkan aku terus dipanti Asuhan. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah punya keluarga. Dan aku tidak perlu menyusahkanmu sampai sekarang. Jadi sesuai permintaanmu sekarang aku akan pergi.

Menyeret koperku dengan langkah lunglai, menyelusuri jalan yang sekarang tak bertepi. Angin malam membuatku kedinginan, apakah sebentar lagi musim dingin?! Ah aku tertegun. Karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi keperluan Sasuke aku jadi lupa tanggal. Ku cerminkan diriku di kaca-kaca pertokoan, pantulan diriku terlihat menyedihkan. Aku pun tersenyum pahit. Gara-gara Sasuke, aku jadi lupa mengurusi diriku. Pipiku yang dianggap chuuby olehnya kini mengempis. Rambut indigoku yang dulu mengkilat kini terlihat kusam. Kuraba kulitku, dulu aku punya kulit selembut bayi tapi sekarang entah jadi apa. Aku kembali memantulkan diriku dan menghela nafas.

_**["Kalau tak bersama denganmu , aku tak mau ikut dengan mereka!"]**_

Mata bulanku memanas, kenapa kata-kata itu kembali terniang di benakku? Namun nyatanya sekarang kau biarkan aku pergi kan Sasuke?! Sekarang kau malah mengusirku! Kalau tahu kau jadi begini akhirnya, aku pasti memaksamu untuk ikut dengan mereka,orang yang akan menjadi orang tua angkatmu. Tapi ini telat, ini sudah terjadi.

_**["Kita akan buat keluarga sendiri, hanya kau dan aku."]**_

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mataku terpejam erat. Janji yang kau buat di waktu kita berumur delapan tahun terasa percuma. Seharusnya aku tahu saat itu adalah janji di waktu masa kecil kita, dimana saat itu kita masih saling membutuhkan, saling tergantung, dan saling memberi. Bukan dirimu yang sekarang yang tidak akan berkata polos seperti dirimu dahulu.

Tanpa terasa cairan bening itu menerobos keluar dari kelopak mataku. Aku memegangi jantungku yang teramat perih. Tidak kubayangkan hari ini akan terjadi.

"_**Jangan menatap diriku seperti itu Hinata! Kau menyedihkan!"**_

Aku memang menyedihkan. Lihat diriku, tak ada yang special dengan diriku. Aku tetap gadis yang pemalu sama seperti diriku yang kau kenal selama ini. Aku memang tak secantik Sakura –sang aktris, aku juga tidak menggairahkan seperti Ino, dan aku bukanlah Karin yang mudah dirayu. Aku hanyalah Hinata, si bebek buruk rupa.

"_**Bisakah kau tidak mempermalukanku! Berhentilah berlagak dungu Hinata!"**_

Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menahan air mataku. Mengingat kata-katamu membuat tenggorokanku sakit. Apa aku terlihat dungu? Kurasa iya. Buktinya saja aku selalu terdiam saat kau mencumbui wanita lain di depanku. Aku tak pernah marah ataupun menereakimu di depan umum. Padahal kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu, namun kau hanya bisa mengelabuiku dengan janjimu. Mengingat status kita bukan siapa-siapa, makanya aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku yakin cintaku hanya sepihak selama ini.

.

.

.

_**["Bagaimana kalau kita membuat impian bersama?"]**_

_**["Impian?"]**_

_**["Hn. Impian Hinata!"]**_

_**["A-Aku ingin bersama dengan Sasuke-kun!" BLUSH~]**_

_**["Bersama denganku itu bukan impian namanya, Tapi keinginan! Aku juga ingin bersamamu. Impian itu keinginan berambisi yang harus dicapai, sedangkan keinginan itu belum tentu tercapai."]**_

_**["Jadi kita tak bisa bersama-sa-"]**_

_**["Tidak! Tidak seperti itu! kita bersama-sama itu adalah janji. Dan janji harus ditepati bukan?!"]**_

_**["O-Oh… Jadi apa impian Sasuke-kun?"]**_

_**["Aku mau jadi orang kaya!"]**_

_**["Orang kaya?"]**_

_**["Iya, orang kaya! Orang yang punya harta berlimpah, banyak uang Hinata!"]**_

_**["P-punya banyak uang?!"]**_

_**["Hn. Kalau punya banyak uang, kita tak perlu lagi tinggal dipanti asuhan bobrok ini. Kita akan punya rumah mewah, mobil dan masih banyak lagi. Aku juga tak perlu khawatir lagi, karena dengan banyak uang aku bisa menghidupimu, Hinata."]**_

_**["S-Sasuke-kun." BLUSH~]**_

.

.

.

_**["Hinata, lihat aku lulus audisi!"]**_

_**["Be-Benarkah? Syukurlah."]**_

_**["Peluk aku Hinata."]**_

_**["H-hai, Sasuke!" BLUSH~]**_

_**["Mereka bilang aku akan cepat terkenal!"]**_

_**["I-Itu karena Sasuke sangat tampan!" BLUSH BLUSH~]**_

_**["Tentu saja! Arigatou Hinata! Kau juga imut!"]**_

_**["…. Arigatou Sasuke!" BLUSH BLUSH~]**_

_**["Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang kaya Hinata!"]**_

_**["Hai."]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku mendudukiku di bangku halte. Sweater serta syal yang kukenakan tak cukup menghangatkan diriku. Mukaku terasa dingin terhempas angin karena air mataku telah kunjung kering. Aku hanya bisa melamun mengingat saat-saat itu. Semua kata-katamu yang manis telah menjadi racun dalam kenanganku. Kertas putih memoriku ternodai dalam sekejap. Menggantung hidupku dalam sandaranmu adalah pilihan yang kusesali. Tak kusangka aku jadi lemah begini.

Impianmu telah mencebloskanku kedalam lubang. Kini kau telah berubah Sasuke. Ketenaranmu telah membuat dirimu tamak akan hausnya duniawi. Kau lupa ada aku yang selalu senantiasa disampingmu. Keegoisanmu membuat diriku menderita. Ambisimu membuatku dicampakkan dengan mudah. Sasuke kau bukan lagi seseorang yang kucintai dengan murni.

Ketika kau bersama dengan wanita lain, biarpun aku pun tahu apa yang kamu lakukan bersamanya, aku cukup sabar menghadapinya. Jika kau membentakku dengan kasar dan menghardikku, aku masih bisa menahan. Sewaktu kau mengacuhkanku aku dengan sabar mengalemi dirimu. Aku lakukan ini semua karena aku mencintaimu, walaupun hasil akhirnya kau malah menyia-nyiakan aku seperti ini.

.

"_**Jangan menatap diriku seperti itu Hinata! Kau menyedihkan!"**_

"_**S-Sasuke?!"**_

"_**Bisakah kau tidak mempermalukanku! Berhentilah berlagak dungu Hinata!"**_

"_**E-Eto.."**_

"_**Sudah kuduga kau ada ditempat ini, kau menyukai si dobe itu kan?! Ternyata gossip itu benar kau telah tidur dengannya semalam! Astaga Hinata sejak kapan kau jadi wanita murahan seperti ini, huh?!"**_

"_**Ini tidak seperti yang kau duga, Teme! Kami hanya teman."**_

"_**S-Sasuke, Naruto-kun be-nar."**_

_**PLAKKK!**_

"_**?!"**_

"_**Teme!"**_

"_**Jangan sentuh diriku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Hinata!"**_

"_**Sa-suke?! Aishiteru!"**_

"_**Cinta, huh?! Itu hanya sampah!"**_

"_**S-Sasuke, tunggu!"**_

"_**Tidak, pergi! Mulai malam ini aku tak butuh dirimu lagi. Pergi saja kau dengan anak kolongmerat itu! aku muak lihat wajahmu yang berlagak suci itu!"**_

_**.**_

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar. Diriku memang bodoh! Tak seharusnya aku menangis seperti ini hanya karena cercaannya saja. Bukan, bukan karena cercaannya saja, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku Sasuke menampar pipiku. Tudingannya juga tak kalah menyakitkan. Dia telah menghinaku. Kalau Sasuke tidak mempercayaiku, sekarang aku pun mulai tidak mempercayainya.

Aku kembali menangis, aku terisak. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang karena sudah terbiasa. Aku memang gadis yang aneh karena mataku yang menyeramkan. Aku juga tak mungkin menyesali dengan apa ada pada diriku, sejak awal aku bukanlah seseorang yang pemberontak. Jikalau ada orang yang bunuh diri karena sesuatu yang menyedihkan menimpa dirinya, aku pun tak melakukan itu. Sikap pengecut sudah mendarah daging pada diriku. Tapi bunuh diri terdengar lebih bagus sebagai hal yang menyedihkan dibandingkan sikap pengecut. Tentu aku tak mau lagi terlihat menyedihkan. Aku akan menunjuk diriku kepadanya aku bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Aku bertekad akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Awan sudah memaparkan kelamnya. Kulihat arlojiku yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tak sadar aku telah duduk di halte selama dua jam. Pandanganku kosong. Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Mungkin kini berniat tidur di halte seperti gelandangan. Namun bila mendengar gemuruh petir, aku tak yakin bisa tidur disini. Hujan sepertinya akan turun.

Biasanya kalau jam segini aku pasti masih berada di lokasi syuting menemai Sasuke melakukan pemotretan ataupun main film, paginya aku akan menemainya fitnes, dan kegiatan itu terus berulang tiap harinya. Sasuke kini telah menjadi entertainer professional. Namanya senantiasa di elu-elukan oleh kaum hawa. Foto-foto serta fosternya terpampang di seluruh negeri. Aku selalu mengekorinya kemana-mana. Dan kini aku menghembus nafas lelah, tak menyangka aku akan lepas dari kegiatan itu. Aku telah bebas seperti burung.

Tapi entah kenapa di dalam dasar hatiku aku masih memikirkan Sasuke. Bagi diriku yang terbiasa mengurusi kebutuhannya membuatku khawatir. Aku pun tidak munafik walaupun Sasuke telah menyakitiku, sampai detik ini aku masih sangat mencintainya. Di dalam dasar hatiku aku masih mengharap Sasuke datang menjemputku, walaupun realitanya tak mungkin terjadi. Aku tahu Sasuke mempunyai gengsi yang sangat besar. Mana mungkin dia kembali merangkulku.

Jika cinta adalah segalanya, aku akan mengalah. Jika kebahagiaan adalah tujuan akhir kita, aku akan melepaskanmu. Jika janji tidak dapat di tepati aku pun akan rela. Cinta tak harus saling memiliki, kebahagiaan bisa di dapatkan walaupun tidak bersama, dan janji tinggallah janji bukan berarti tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Hidup hanya sekali, aku akan memanfaatkan hal ini sebaik-baik walaupun tanpa dirimu.

Bila aku sekarang sendirian walaupun takut, aku akan yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja!

Gemuruh petir semakin menakutkan diriku. Aku bingung mau tidur di mana. Kakiku membeku tak bergerak, dengan terpaksa aku memutuskan tidur di halte. Kalau saja aku tak melamun, mungkin kini aku tengah berada di bis. Aku bertujuan kembali ke distrik tempat panti asuhanku, kampung halamanku juga. Aku akan menetap disana. Mungkin aku akan membantu ibu pengasuh merawat anak-anak yatim piatu. Aku juga yakin Sasuke tak akan menghampiriku disana, karena aku sungguh tahu dia sangat benci masa kecilnya, masa lalunya, dan rumah panti asuhan itu.

Aku tersenyum miris. Mengingat kenyataan yang ada, mana mungkin dia akan mencariku?

Lamunanku terganggu oleh suara bising seseorang. Orang yang diduga berkepala empat olehku kini telah berteriak-teriak, meracau sesuatu yang tak jelas. Aku mendengus, pria itu tengah mabuk. Aku pun terus memerhatikannya. Terlihat lucu sekali kalau orang yang sedang mabuk. Melihat tingkah pria itu aku mengulum senyuman, sempat pula aku terkikik melihat pria itu tersandung. Rasanya tidak baik juga menertawakan seseorang yang sedang tidak sadar.

Hujan pun mulai turun, gemuruh petir semakin memekikkan telinga. Pria mabuk tadi tanpa sadar sudah di tengah zebracross. Aku terus memicingkan mataku, agak aneh melihat pria itu yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mata bulanku terbelalak, tanpa disangka pria mabuk itu malah terjatuh di tempat tersebut. Walaupun kendaraan sudah jarang lewat karena sudah tengah larut malam, aku pun segera berlari menghampiri pria tersebut.

Kuangkat tubuhnya yang gemuk itu dengan susah payah. Jalan semakin licin karena hujan telah membasahinya. Aku mengangkatnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh seiring melirik lampu lalu lintas yang masih memerah. Aku mengulum senyuman ketika ada seseorang yang membantuku mengangkat pria mabuk itu. Setelah selesai menepikan pria gemuk itu aku akan kembali ketempat halte, mengambil koperku. Kurasa aku harus mencari tempat penginapan setelah ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan. Toh tak ada kendaraan lewat walaupun lampu tengah berwarna Hijau. Aku terus menundukkan wajahku karena risih dengan rintikan hujan.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

TIIN TIIINNN

Hinata terus menundukkan wajahnya.

TIIIN TIIINNN TIIINNNNNNNN

"NONA MINGGIR DARI SANA! REMNYA NGEBLONG!" teriak sang supir dengan panik.

"INJAK REMNYA LEBIH KENCANG LAGI BODOH!" Teriak teman disebelahnya yang tak kalah panik.

"AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA!"

"NONA MINGGIR DARI SANA!"

Sang gadis itu masih berjalan perlahan, tak memperdulikan teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil dirinya. Telinganya seakan tersumbat, Hinata terus menundukkan wajahnya.

TIN TIIIINNNNNN

"NONA AWAS!"

TIN TIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"BELOKKAN ARAHNYA!"

"H-HAI."

"NONA AWAS!"

TIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hinata tersentak lamunannya, dia menegok kearah sumber suara. Mata bulannya terbelalak, dua mata cahaya lampu mobil tidak jauh lagi pandangannya, dia mencoba berlari namun kakinya terasa lemas. Nafasnya tercekik di tenggorokan dan tak lama kemudian….

TINNNNNNN

CKIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….

"GYAAAAAAA…"

BRUKKK

BUGH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Suara histeris mengejutkan terdengar. Sang supir menabrak Hinata hingga terlempar dan lalu menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Tubuh Hinata berlumuran darah. Gadis itupun sempat masih tersadar, dengan pandangan hampa dia memandangi rintikan hujan. Gadis itu bisa mendengar orang-orang datang menghampiri dirinya. Terdengar kepanikan dari suara mereka. Tak lama pun dia tersenyum. Hinata melihat sebuah mata oniks memandanginya dengan gelisah.

'Sasuke itu kah kau?'

'Kau mau menjemputku bukan?!'

'Kau mau minta maaf ya?'

'Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.'

Dan tak lama pandangan gadis itu pun membuyar seiring petir yang menggelegar. Ambulan pun datang mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemah. Gadis itu tak tahu akan kemana akhirnya. Wajahnya kembali mengembangkan senyuman kini dia telah melihat cahaya. Jikalau cinta adalah segalanya, sesungguhnya dia rela kalau nyawanya di cabut oleh kami-sama.

'Sayonara Sasuke, Sayonara Cintaku.'

'Semoga kau bahagia, titip salamku untuk Sakura, Ino dan juga Karin ya.'

**JLEB**

PRANGG

"Oi, hati-hati Sasuke! Sini biar aku saja yang membereskan pecahan piring itu!"

"Hn, arigatou Kakashi!"

"Hei, dimana Hinata. Sejak tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia pergi."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya "Pergi? Kemana? Kok bisa?"

"Carikan aku asisten yang baru!"

"Hah?"

Kakashi memicingkan matanya. Dia curiga telah terjadi sesuatu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat manajernya seperti itu membuat dirinya gerah. Pria berambut raven itu pun mendengus.

"Aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Bertengkar?" tumben.

"Hn."

"Lalu sekarang dimana Hinata?"

"Mana aku tahu. Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku katamu?! Cepat cari Hinata! Tak biasanya kan dia pergi seperti ini kalau sedang marah padamu!"

"Nanti dia juga balik sendiri. Karena dia tak bisa hidup tanpaku!" aku juga tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Cepat cari, tidak ada nanti-nantian!"

"Besok pagi saja, ini sudah malam. Paling sekarang dia sudah menginap di hotel!"

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah, menghadapi Sasuke setiap harinya membuat dirinya menjadi tambah kolot. Dia tak menyangka temperamental Sasuke menjadi tambah buruk sekarang. Dia tahu apa masalah yang tengah dihadapi Sasuke dengan kekasihnya? Ya Sasuke dulu mengenalkan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi kalau mengingat kondisi kekasihnya, Kakashi lebih memilih gadis itu menjauhi diri dulu sementara waktu sampai Sasuke memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Hahh~ terserah padamu. Tapi janji besok pagi kau ajak dia pulang!"

"Hn."

"Ya sudahlah. Istirahat yang cukup! Jaa nee."

"Jaa."

Setelah kepergian manajernya. Sasuke mengerang frustasi, setelah tudingan kasarnya tadi pemuda bermata oniks itu merasa amat menyesal. Dia juga salah, tanpa sadar dia tidak memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan baik. Dia tak segan-segan selingkuh di depannya demi menggapai ambisinya. Awalnya itu hanya kepura-puraan saja tapi lama-lama dia lupa kalau Hinata adalah kekasihnya. Dan ketika Hinata tengah di gosipkan dengan seseorang, dia marah, dia tidak terima, dia malah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan. Seharusnya dia tak akan semarah itu, dia percaya kalau Hinata tak akan pernah berselingkuh. Entah setan darimana yang merasukinya hingga akhirnya dia melakukannya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda itu melirik telapak tangannya. Masa terasa sekali medan magnet gaya menamparnya. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali inilah dia bersikap kasar seperti itu. Hatinya seketika remuk. Sasuke menggigit jempolnya, sehabis memecahkan piring tadi perasaannya menjadi tak enak. Dia tengah merasakan firasat buruk yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan kehilangan Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, dia pun berkilah. Hinata tak akan pergi jauh dari dirinya, dan tak akan pernah bisa jauh dengannya. Dia pun memeluk lututnya, perasaan takut akan kehilangan Hinata menghampiri dirinya. Hatinya bergemuruh seperti suara petir di luar jendela. Dia pun terus-menerus menyangkal. Sasuke tak mau kehilangan Hinata, karena Hinata adalah belahan jiwa. Karena Hinata adalah alasan untuk tetap hidup.

"Hinata, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Hinata, jangan menjauhiku! Kembalilah padaku, kepelukanku!"

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata! Jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**~::::OWARI::::~**_

_**Author hanyalah seorang Hinata-centric. Author bukanlah newbie, namun ini oneshot pertamaku. Maaf jikalau ini kurang nge-hurt ataupun kurang nge-angst harap maklum. Jadi bagi yang belum kenal, salam kenal! Walaupun fiksi ini ide ceritanya yang pasaran, aku harap para reader-san bersedia mereviewnya. Aku pasti senang mendengar komentar kalian mengenai fiksiku ini. Dan tentunya sangat berterima kasih.**_


End file.
